


What Do You See?

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, ReiHaru Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rei's friends discussing their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You See?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ReiHaru Week!  
> Day 7 Prompt: Only Love

"What do you see when you look at them together?" Makoto asks.

"Huh?" Rin gives him a sidelong glance, raising an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be some kind of trick question?"

"I’m just curious. Take a look at them swimming over there and tell me what you see."

Rin, Nagisa, and Gou all follow his gaze to look at Haruka and Rei practicing. Every now and then, Haru will occasionally stop Rei and give him some pointers, or say something that will make Rei laugh. Occasionally, Rei gives Haru a peck on the cheek before returning to swimming.

"I don’t know what you want me to say, Makoto," Rin mutters with a shrug. "I see two guys practicing."

"What about you two?" Makoto looks at Nagisa and Gou.

They both look thoughtful for a moment. Nagisa rubs his chin, eyes narrowing in intense thought.

"I see…Haru-chan and Rei-chan acting friendly?" he says, as though trying to guess the right answer.

"I see Haruka-senpai being free and Rei-kun improving in his swimming?"

Makoto smiles at their answers. Everyone sees something different, he muses. They’re all on the right track, except perhaps Rin. He knows Rin must notice it, though. He knows Haru almost as well as Makoto himself does.

He looks over at Haru and Rei as the latter breaks into a fit of uproarious laughter and throws his arm around the former’s shoulders. Haru looks confused for a moment before a small smile forms on his lips, too. He pats Rei on the head and presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Well, Makoto, what are you getting at?" Rin demands impatiently.

"I can’t remember the last time I saw Haru so happy," Makoto says with a warm smile. "You want to know what I see? Love. They look at each other the way my parents do."

"Or the way Gou-chan and Mikoshiba-san do!" Nagisa giggles.

"Nagisa-kun!" Gou cries, her cheeks turning several shades darker as she blushes. "Since when have you seen us looking at each other? Have you been spying on us?!"

Nagisa jumps to his feet and runs off, with Gou chasing after him yelling about how he shouldn’t spy on her and Captain Mikoshiba and how she’s going to make him pay. This leaves Makoto and Rin sitting alone on the bench by the fence, watching as Haru and Rei hug each other.

"Love, huh?" Rin says softly, his hand finding Makoto’s. "Do you think it’ll last, even after you, Haru and I graduate?"

"Haru and Rei will make it work," Makoto assures him, squeezing Rin’s hand. "Besides, do you know what they need in order to survive it?"

"Hmm?"

"Only love." Makoto smiles as Haru and Rei both get out of the pool and head toward the bench, hand-in-hand. "And I think they’ve got that in spades."


End file.
